


Let's Not

by faintof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic Underswap Sans, Gen, Mentioned SpicyHoney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintof/pseuds/faintof
Summary: It wasn’t that he didn’t want it…Except that’s kind of exactly what it was.





	Let's Not

**Author's Note:**

> For Aromantic Awareness Week 2019. Which I only learned today was a thing. So I figured since I’m aroace, I could probably whip something up.
> 
> I don’t claim to be an authority on aromanticism, really I’m still wrapping my head around it myself. But this was written with my own experiences in mind. Some days I can almost make sense of it, but usually I’m not thinking about it, it’s non-existent to me. Which is easy to say alone in my room at 4:30 AM, but a lot harder to justify when surrounded by people happily in relationships and it’s them happily in relationships and me, the childish one refusing to even try.

“And there’s just something about the way he clenches his teeth when he’s thinking. I dunno, bro, I just really like it.” Sans resisted the urge to roll his eye lights.

“Obviously, you enormous dork, you love him!” Sans shifted again, pulling his legs off the back of the sofa to rest them on the arm instead. Papyrus glanced down at his brother’s latest seating contortion before snorting and looking away.

“Well, I mean… But how could he like someone like me?” Sans did roll his eye lights this time.

“Rump Roast. Rumpy. My Rumps. You guys have been dating for over a year!” He chuckled, Papyrus’s face was too obvious. Maybe it was because they were brothers, but Sans could see the adoration written all over his face.

“I know, I know, I just…Sometimes it’s really hard to believe that-“

“Someone like him could like someone like you?” Papyrus colored.

“Shut up, Frijole. I know you’re not into- I know you don’t feel the same way.”  Sans rolled over, stuffing his face into the cushion next to Papyrus’s leg. “But just put yourself in my position for a minute.” Sans sighed into the soft warmth under him, turning slightly so he could speak.

“Yeah, you really love him, don’t you, Papy?” There, that should pull his attention away for a bit. He loved his brother, he really did, but Papyrus didn’t really get it. Though, to be honest, Sans didn’t really get it, either. His redirection had worked, and Papyrus was off, talking about the broadness of Edge’s shoulders and the way his smile twitched when he was suppressing his amusement. He seemed to be enjoying himself. It seemed nice.

Sometimes he still wondered what it felt like to be in love like that. Maybe he really hadn’t just met the right one yet. But he had met a lot of people already and had had long, heart-pounding moments of questioning if what he was feeling was purely platonic or maybe something a bit more. Maybe the passion he felt when he was cooking with Alphys was actually love? Or the happiness he felt when Rus used his idea in a puzzle was actually love? Or maybe even the comfort he felt seeing his brother dozing at the kitchen table was actually love? Those were things people associated with romantic love, so it was possible he had felt it and just not realized it. It’s not like he had a gauge for it. And wasn’t that actually a semi-decent gauge for it.

He looked up and Papyrus was looking at him, one brow bone raised.

“So… What you’re saying is you love him?” He laughed at that and the darkening color of his face told Sans his gamble had paid off. “That sounds like something you should tell him, Rump Roast, not me.”

Sans shifted until his feet were on the floor once again, finally sitting upright. Papyrus promptly threw his bony legs across Sans’s lap, toes wiggling in delight within his slippers. They fell into silence for a moment.

“So… Rus is pretty cool, right?” Sans groaned and laid a hand on the exposed leg on his lap.

“He’s with Red, Rumpy, and I told you, I don’t like him in that way.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t even tried— Hey, ow! I’m serious! How do you know you don’t like him when you’ve never even gone out with him? Or with anyone?” He cradled his arm, scowling when Sans made to punch him again. “And you know they’re both cool with it, so why not-?”

“I told you, I don’t feel like that!” He hated raising his voice like this, but Papyrus had been bringing this up more and more recently. “Not about either of them. Or anyone for that matter.” Papyrus locked his knees over his legs as he tried to squirm out from under him.

“But maybe if you just gave it a try, you might like it!” He withered under the force of Sans’s glare.

“I’m not in stripes, Papyrus, I can make my own decisions.” Honestly, comparing love with something like blueberries? How insulting. Just give romance a try, like it worked like that or something.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, okay?” Papyrus’s puppy dog face was perfect, but Sans had plenty of practice ignoring it. “I just… Frijole, I just want you to be happy, okay?” Sans snorted bitterly.

“Well, I’m perfectly happy as I am, thanks.” For the most part. And if he was still worried about his lack of want for romance, he wasn’t about to tell his brother. Maybe having a romantic partner wasn’t ever going to be a part of his happiness. Though, monster souls were made of compassion and love and hope and if he was missing one of those, what did that mean for his soul, his everything? No, he wasn’t going down that rabbit hole with his stupid-in-love brother.

Papyrus was still looking at him, that slight, pitying ‘Oh you poor thing’ look in his eyes.

“Worry about your own relationships!” There, that wiped that look off his brothers face. “He only gave me one goat when he asked for permission to take you out, but you’ve got to be worth at least two, right?”

“Frijole! You told me he gave you three goats!” 


End file.
